Sonrisas en la oscuridad
by MizzBellamy
Summary: Cuando los miedos del pasado nos alcanzan, lo único que queda es correr... H/Hr. Reto terror 2011 APHH-Harmony hasta la tumba!


Este fue un reto originado en el grupo Harmony hasta la tumba! en FB y en club APHH de LWDH, para Halloween.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de J. y Warner Bros. Yo solo utilizo los personajes con el fin de escribir y librarme de frustraciones.

**Sonrisas en la oscuridad.**

El frio se colaba en sus pulmones, congelándola y arrebatando la poca tranquilidad que conservaba a esas alturas de la noche. El bosque no dejaba de susurrar en todas partes y los aullidos de los lobos no mejoraban nada. Aquellos arboles y los alrededores se asemejaban al bosque prohibido, claro que este era otro totalmente diferente en medio de la nada y sin tener más escapatoria que correr y ocultarse. Sin energía y girando la vista hacia todos los ángulos posibles en busca de alguna señal se permitió descansar un momento, recargo su espalda en uno de los frondosos árboles, y entonces los temblores se hicieron presentes por todo su cuerpo, junto las lagrimas que había mantenido a raya mientras corría para salvar su vida. Ahora estaba sola, no tenía varita y el agotamiento le cobraba la factura al no poder desaparecerse además de que había hecho la promesa de salir de aquel horrible lugar sin importar lo que pasara, Harry había sido muy claro en ese punto. Y recordarlo la destrozaba.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte y llegar al escondite donde encontraría al pequeño Teddy, salir de ahí a como fuera de lugar, debía luchar contra sus más profundos miedos. Recordó como en su tercer año el propio Remus Lupin fue quien la hizo enfrentarlos por primera vez, fracasando en su examen con el Boggart. Ahora no debía dudar en nada, la vida de ese pequeño peligraba así como la suya propia. Cuando se disponía a reanudar su camino, a lo lejos una luz despertó su alerta, y sabiendo que no disponía de mucho tiempo para huir, con dificultad trepo a uno de los grandes y frondosos árboles que la rodeaban, lo suficiente para poder ocultarse y al mismo tiempo ver lo que sucedía debajo de su posición.

"Hermione" grito su nombre aquella criatura y contuvo su aliento. "Vamos, sal a jugar…tengo montones de globos para ti, justo como cuando eras pequeña. Ahora nadie nos va a separar; siempre estarás conmigo"

El era alto y un poco robusto como el cuerpo de quien se ha ejercitado toda su vida, con sus ropas relucientes colores brillando con los reflejos de la luna. Se movía como un depredador esperando a dar el salto para capturar a un indefenso cordero cuando al mismo tiempo sus pasos sobre la hierba asemejaban algún gracioso baile; sin embargo ella era el plato principal, la presa de aquella bestia. Aquella imagen era el origen de sus pesadillas, con grandes ojos que asemejaban a unas pelotas, brillando con maldad, eran negros y en el fondo si prestaba atención, se extendía un fuego que sabía sería difícil de apagar. Con su rostro blanco lleno de maquillaje y una gran sonrisa extendida por todo el rostro. Esa sonrisa pícara que a todos engañaba en primera instancia. Era macabra cuando por fin revelaba sus intenciones. Y al momento de que esto sucedía, sus pupilas tomaban forma de ojos de gato que se achicaban y solo formaban dos rendijas. Se movía ágilmente como cualquier payaso que adorara su escenario. El suyo era uno de muerte, sangre y condena. Con su traje arruinado por machas de sangre que con el paso del tiempo fue adquiriendo. Hermione siempre lo había visto en sus pesadillas, en sus más profundos miedos y ahora era más que real. Volvía a ser realidad.

"Has sido una mala niña Hermy." Esa voz de ultratumba que trataba de sonar infantil producía escalofríos en la chica, quien se aferraba mucho mas de la rama que la sostenía. "Me dejaste plantado dos veces… ¡ESO NO SE HACE!"

El feroz grito retumbo por todo el lugar y los búhos huyeron. El payaso por su parte gruñía al no tener la respuesta que buscaba, tomándose de los mechones de falso cabello pelirrojo que su peluca tenia.

Jerry era su nombre, un tipo con el que se encontró en su camino a Hogwarts, en el mismo tren en donde viajaban todos…y jamás había denunciado su presencia, nunca antes la había mencionado porque sabía las consecuencias que traería de hacerlo. A Jerry le gustaba ser un payaso y vestirse y maquillarse como tal para según él por fin sonreír, pero su mirada era la que lo delataba de ser algo más que un tipo gracioso, tuvo miedo de él y lo que podría hacer si llegara a dejarse ver por los otros estudiantes. El mundo no podía saber de su existencia, no debía saber nada. Todo un misterio escalofriante y durante semanas observo a su alrededor con ojo calculador si es que él llegaba a manifestarse de nuevo. Una persona completamente diferente que sin duda alguna era capaz de todo por complacer sus instintos básicos. O simplemente el desvarío mental de su amigo. Solo ella guardaba aquel secreto, su otro mejor amigo ya tenía suficiente con que lidiar y en su momento pensó que ella podía con ese problema.

"Quería hacer de nuestro reencuentro algo especial, pero has crecido." El payaso saltaba de un lado a otro buscándola por todas partes, y Hermione estaba aterrada, puesto que no sabía si lo hacía a propósito. "¿Recuerdas todos esos juegos juntos? Me divierte mucho que ahora seas mucho mejor para esconderte porque cuando te encuentre apretare tan fuerte mis manos sobre ese cuello tan suave que tienes… ¡ZORRA!"

La castaña cerró sus ojos recordando el momento en que Jerry le confesó su mal sana fascinación por ella…

_La biblioteca siempre se encontraba desierta y aun así no había tenido miedo de caminar entre los pasillos en busca del material de para su reciente investigación. Su trabajo sería mucho más fácil si contara con ayuda especializada sobre el tema, pero se rehusaba a revelar aquello que tan celosamente guardaba. La preocupación no la dejaba dormir así como la tristeza de saber que Harry no le hablaba y todo por su afán de protegerlo. Ahogo un suspiro para mantenerse tranquila, seguramente la revisión de la Saeta de Fuego no les llevaría mucho tiempo a los profesores. Harry y Ron debían entender que ella lo único que buscaba era protegerlos, y el pelirrojo también le preocupaba pero no hablaría sobre aquello pues le llenaba de vergüenza el solo suponer que en realidad su gato si se había estampado como cena a la rata del pelirrojo, odiaría tener que lidiar con otro episodio de mal humor de su parte. Tan ensimismada estaba en esos tópicos, que no advirtió el sonido de pasos a su alrededor, si no hasta que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Había alguien entre los estantes observándola, estudiándola. Cuidadosamente se dio la vuelta para emprender su retirada de la biblioteca y no darle oportunidad a su cazador de arrinconarla. Olvidaba que él era una de las personas más agiles que conocía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia a Jerry frente a ella, lo supo desde el instante en que sus ojos se posaron en los suyos, además estaba el hecho de que su amigo no le hablaría de buenas a primeras. _

"_¿Te vas tan pronto?" le pregunto fingiendo que mantenía un secreto con ella y le observo llevarse un puño a la boca para contener sin éxito sus risas. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de las lámparas que daba la impresión de tener fuego en el interior y ella no pudo más que echar de menos su típica mirada. "Shh es cierto shh silencio"_

_Hermione sentía sus lágrimas queriendo salir a flote, semanas temiendo una nueva manifestación de Jerry y ahora lo tenía ante sus ojos._

"_Por favor…déjanos tranquilos, él es solo un chico y ya tenemos suficientes problemas" Las palabras simplemente salieron a todo galope de su boca, sin detenerse a analizarlas por si existía alguna consecuencia en el explosivo carácter de su interlocutor, si ya conocía demasiado bien a su contraparte ¿Qué podía esperar de esta persona?_

_La ferocidad en su mirada se manifestó tan rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mantenía sobre el piso, con él sobre su delicado cuerpo presionándola y causándole dolor, tenia sujetas sus manos por sobre su cabeza y la veía con gesto enloquecido. Respirando muy agitado y claramente enfadado._

"_¿Es que solo piensas en él? Ni siquiera sabe que existes mas allá de la imagen de la amiga sabelotodo que siempre tendrás para ese niñato estúpido." Jerry continuaba presionando sus manos y comenzaba a dejarlas de sentir. "Ni siquiera te dirige la palabra y todo por una tontería, te he observado Hermione…mientras tú hacías lo propio conmigo. No puedes negarlo y un día lo veras, te darás cuenta de que es conmigo con quien tiene que estar". _

"_No Jerry, no eres él." Dejo que las lágrimas escaparan con la esperanza de que Jerry la dejara en paz y supo que aquello funciono en el momento en que su peso la abandonaba. Cuando se reincorporo hasta quedar sentada contra el estante de libros, lo vio alejarse de ella entre la oscuridad del pasillo, y justo antes de que escapara de su vista claramente le escucho decirle una última cosa._

"_Voy a regresar por ti mi amor, porque solo podrás ser mía…nunca dejare que él posea tu cuerpo, me perteneces desde el día en que descubriste mi existencia."_

_La castaña permaneció sentada en ese lugar llorando en silencio, rogando para que jamás llegara el día del regreso de Jerry..._

Sabia por sus recuerdos que él disfrutaba hacer todo eso, llenar a sus víctimas de miedo, a otras llenarles la cabeza con pensamientos erróneos que los hacían caer en sus garras. Despacio y sin despegar su mirada de Jerry, comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo quedando colgada de la rama que la sostenía. Este era el momento, él se encontraba a sus espaldas y parecía más enloquecido. Solo tenía que contar hasta tres para dejarse caer y correr como nunca antes lo había hecho. No podía rendirse, no debía rendirse ni seguir recordando todo eso que había enterrado en lo profundo de su memoria. Llorar y aterrarse no le serviría de nada para sobrevivir y salvar al pequeño.

"Sal, Hermione…nos vamos a divertir tanto." Un gruñido de impaciencia salió desde el pecho de Jerry, y la castaña cerro sus ojos respirando profundamente. "Te voy a encontrar y entonces jugaremos para siempre ¡Lo he matado! ¿Me escuchas? Ya no hay nadie en este mundo que me aleje de ti, así que deja de ser tan terca".

Desde el momento en que tocó el suelo, en su mente escuchó la angustiada voz de Harry _"¡Corre Hermione! ¡Corre y no te detengas!"__. _Sus piernas reaccionaron al instante lograndoponerse de pie de inmediato casi tropezando al tomar velocidad percibiendo el dolor de sus músculos agarrotados y adoloridos de tanto correr, justo detrás de ella escucho la exclamación de sorpresa de su cazador que fue desplazada por la burbujeante carcajada llena de júbilo y al mismo tiempo maldad. Entonces el aire se torno cada vez mas frio, como si los dementores flotaran a su alrededor, y escucho como también se ponía a la carrera para darle alcance. Las ramas y las grandes raíces de los arboles le cortaban al paso, su cara se lleno de arañazos y incluso se golpeo el pecho al punto de quedarse sin aire, la oscuridad empeoraba todo y conforme avanzaba todo eran sombras. De repente sintió un jalón en su espalda, algo le tomaba con fuerza de la chaqueta intentado detenerla, y un brazo le rodeo la cintura sujetándola, presa del pánico pataleo y se removió de aquel agarre gritando en medio de ese lugar. Detestaba cada minuto que pasaba, necesitaba salir…sobrevivir. Golpeo con su codo y escucho un quejido, pero no se parecía en nada a la voz de su perseguidor.

Siguió forcejeando incluso cuando sintió que era ya arrastrada hacia una especie de cueva.

"Hermione soy yo, Harry…deja de moverte" su voz sonaba tan desesperada y con ese tinte de preocupación mezclado de determinación que tan bien conocía. Pero en aquellas circunstancias dudaba incluso de que en realidad fuera su mejor amigo. "No grites, por favor confía en mí. Él está cerca y nos descubrirá si sigues gritando, Jerry no puede encontrarnos aquí".

No supo en qué momento dejo salir toda su desesperación y el llanto para que se apoderarán de ella, y por primera vez en toda su vida no confió en la palabra de aquel _"Harry"_. Con un último espasmo se liberó y corrió de nueva cuenta sin ver por dónde era el camino correcto. Detrás de ella escuchaba llamarla, hasta que por fin se estrello contra otro cuerpo, mucho más grande que ella que de inmediato le abrazo protectoramente. El olor a pasto y menta de Harry le inundó las fosas nasales, creyendo estar en lo correcto le envolvió con sus brazos correspondiendo a sus atenciones en medio de aquella urgencia. Sin embargo los temblores en su cuerpo debido a su histeria no tenían fin.

"Tranquila, ya todo pasó…ahora estaremos por siempre juntos" Fue la manera en la que dijo aquello, ese tono de voz tan duro que pretendía hacerse pasar por uno calmado el que revolucionó sus pensamientos. El Harry anterior, ese que en medio de su carrera la saco del camino bruscamente y éste eran tan diferentes, había dudado del otro pensando que era un engaño y ahora se encontraba en brazos de aquello de lo que en primera instancia huía. "Nunca más te soltaré"

Levanto su vista para ver el rostro de Harry, y era Jerry…porque en sus ojos de profundo color verde, no veía otra cosa que la permanente chispa de locura y maldad de Jerry, detrás de aquellas gafas ya no existía más Harry Potter. Lo sabía, lo sentía y lamentaba.

"Ha sido tan fácil borrarlo, pero por fin lo he logrado" le confesó en medio de una macabra sonrisa maltrecha, aquella no era más la sonrisa alegre de Harry; porque él ya no existía más. "Se ha sorprendido tanto cuando me presente ante él. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?" fingió una voz llorosa al contar todo aquello, mientras que la soltaba de su agarre solo para deleitarse acariciando su rostro.

"Jerry…yo lo amaba". Declaro con su voz rota a causa del llanto y del temor.

"Por supuesto que lo hacías, así como el bastardo también a ti." La castaña no lucho ni quiso correr en el momento en que Jerry la tomo por el cuello, su mirada estaba encendida de una furia incontrolable. "Eres una zorra…te entregaste a él sabiendo que solo me pertenecías a mí."

Jerry la tomo de la cintura y ella solo se dejo hacer, la inclino poco a poco hasta quedar ambos sobre la hierba que crecía en esa parte. Hermione solo lamentaba ese día en el cual comenzó a guardar aquel terrible secreto. Porque cuando conoció a Jerry, su pelirrojo amigo no se encontraba con ellos en el vagón, y semanas después cuando los conflictos comenzaron entre los tres tampoco quiso empeorar la situación, además de que no creía verdaderamente que una adolescente acertara en todos los síntomas de su mejor amigo. Pero cuando en el pasado ella se mantenía alerta ante el posible y potencial regreso de Jerry, recordaba que su corazón solía acelerarse y detenerse lleno de miedo ante cada dolor de cabeza del ojiverde, cada mirada ausente de éste a lo largo de los años; cada exceso de furia que le recordaba a ese Jerry que vivía en lo profundo de la mente del pelinegro.

Ahora sentía por fin sus manos sobre su cuello, acariciándola y ella veía las estrellas brillando sobre sus cabezas, reprendiéndose por haber callado esa situación, nunca haberla denunciado a los otros, por querer protegerlo de él mismo. Lo cierto era, que ella moría de miedo como para poder tomar las riendas de toda esa confusa situación.

Harry era Jerry y ambos tenían sobre ella un encanto que bueno o malo, no dejaban de aprovechar, Jerry podía tomar todo lo que ya había sido de Harry desde tiempo atrás, pero Jerry se negaba a compartir nada con nadie, por eso había aguardado tanto tiempo para tomar el control de ese cuerpo y gozar de todo lo que Harry nos disfrutaba.

"Te iba a dar el mundo, Hermione… debías amarme a mí y no a ese patético niño que lloraba por las noches por su madre muerta." Poco a poco las manos sobre su cuello comenzaron a hacer presión y el rostro de Harry se desfiguro hasta verla con un odio más grande que incluso superaba aquellos momentos en el pasado donde el chico hablaba de acabar para siempre con Lord Voldemort.

El aire ya no alcanzaba a llegar a sus pulmones, y el dolor de algo rompiéndose competía con la visión borrosa que comenzaba a tener. Y todo lo que veía eran las estrellas, y esa sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad y mientras la oscuridad y la calma llegaban a su cuerpo los recuerdos de su más grande miedo le acompañaban en esos últimos minutos de vida…. Se iría para siempre con esa última sonrisa marcada en la oscuridad. Porque Harry y Jerry la amaban, pero solo uno la había tenido por completo y ahora era turno de que Jerry tuviera lo que últimamente había añorado en las pesadillas del ojiverde, quitarle la vida.

_El Boggart que frente a ella se alzaba tenia la forma de su mejor amigo, pero sus ojos carecían de ese brillo familiar, ahora eran fríos y con un dejo de locura. Y su sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad bailaba en sus labios, pero ese no era Harry…se trataba de Jerry. Y a los pies de éste otro cuerpo atrajo su atención…era Harry quien, sangraba y no se veían las heridas, y sonreía en medio del dolor, entonces Jerry se acercaba a ella diciéndole:_

"_Ya no existe Harry, ahora soy solo yo."_ .

**N/A:** Tenia ya mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero los estudios lo consumen todo incluida la inspiración. La ultima publicación mía fue la del Drinny que escribí a mediados del verano, les agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que me han dejado alertas y han agregado mis historias a sus favoritos así como también en autores favoritos es mucho por los cuales agradecerles. Con el ultimo once shot se origino por ahí un problemita con cierto foro de autores del cual no diré nada, pero en fin me sorprendió bastante que fuera por un Drinny y no por mis demás historias, pero en fin no a todo mundo se les tiene contento. Hablaban de OoC, espero que comprendan que todos los que escriben sobre los personajes siempre tienen ese detalle, porque a no ser que el autor lo escriba siempre sera OoC por mucho uno quiera acercarse al original.


End file.
